Kids in der Liebe
by CandaceXChambers
Summary: (NOT THE V.A. SERIES! ONLY BASED ON!) And Candace Xavier Chambers comes from a long life of guardians. But, much like ours, their generation is a bit different than those before them. Not only does she have to deal with horny, teenage boys (vampire and guardians), she has to deal with annoying teachers and protecting her soon-to-be assigned vampire, Ileayah, the last of the Belicks


Chapter 1:

London, England

CANDACE POV

"Does anyone know the answer?" Mrs. Or-Ken asked.

I slid down further in my seat. Like seriously, how the fuck does a+72 gonna help me in life?

"Candace?" Her scratchy voice said. Her dark brown hair was high up in a bun and her black glasses slid down to the bottom of her nose. She had on a red coat the covered her whole body.

"Uh?" I stampered. "Your mom?" I heard a few snickers, but most everyone here knew better then to laugh at some one being 'disrespectful.'

"Incorrect." She said. "Maybe you should pay more attention in class rather than last night's rondeveùs. Eh?" Mrs. Or-Ken gave me a mocking smile and continued teaching. Not only was she expressing her hatred towards me, she went as far as to insult my home country. Damn, what did I ever do?

"Well maybe you should stop fantasizing about naked young girls like a horny, teenage boy. Eh?" I spat out the last word with the same amount of spite she intended to inflict on me.

Her face shriveled up. Mrs. Or-Ken tried to cover up her sexuality by having two boys, Justin and Jeffery, but she never had any feelings toward her husband. Being married to a closeted lesbian to further the vampire race must be hard for him.

"Why don't you get your punk ass out of my classroom." She ordered through gritted teeth.

"Gladly." I said and instantly picked up my batman book bag while making my way towards the door.

"Make sure to pay a visit to the principal's office." Mrs. Or-ken said as I closed the door. I calmly walked out of the building and threw the door open before I started shouting.

"SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted. There was a small stump and I kicked it out of frustration. A sharp pain ran up my leg. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. God damn it."

"Such a pretty girl with such a dirty mouth." I looked up and was greeted with dark eyes and black hair. Guardian in training, Anthony Bomboza. Ew.

"Fuck off short stuff." I snapped. Anthony used to be an okay friend, then he ruined it by telling me how he was in love with me.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so ugly?"

"You must be cold here." Anthony put his tiny leather jacket across my shoulders, but I shrugged it off. We both watched as the leather fell to the cold, snow covered dirt.

"Harsh." Anthony said and picked it up.

"Go away and leave me the hell alone." I commanded and walked away.

"Don't treat me like that." Anthony called, but as usual, I ignored him.

There are a lot of guys who want me. Unlike most other girls here, including guardians and vampires, I had a nice figure. Which included rather large breasts and curves. I'm also a bit of a slut. I've never had a real boyfriend, but I'm definitely not a virgin. I've seen it happen so many times relationships ended in heartbreak. So I tried to stay away from that. But guys wanted me, so I didn't resist, it became too hard after doing it for years. But there were a few guys that I want and hadn't had yet. Of course, they happened to be the sons of the teacher I'd just gotten kicked out by. Damn, its only second period and the first day of tenth grade and I'm already on my way to the office.

"Oh Candace." Mrs. Oregon (the vice principal/wife to the principal) said as I reached the main office. "Already?" Mrs. Oregon -or Meredith, which is her first name- started to follow my case last year when I made repeated appearances at the office, luckily for me Mr. Oregon was rarely here so I didn't actually get in trouble. I think she started to think I purposely got in trouble so I could come see her.

"Mrs. Or-Ken was being a total bitch to me. First see basically called me a slut, then insulted my Canadianism." I complained.

Meredith put her hands on her hips. She has beautiful black hair that went down to her mid back in a perfect straight line. Her bangs cut off at her thin matching eyebrows. This, along with her topaz eyes, contrasted against her white vampire skin. She had on a cute, yellow sundress. Which seemed odd for this weather, but she practiced in ice. So she was naturally immune to the cold. Every vampire was better in one element more than the other and furthered their practice in than one certain element. Her's was ice. So every advantage that comes with this is the immunity towards the element and being able to use it to your advantage in battle.

"Well maybe you should prove her wrong and do better in your academics." Meredith said. "And maybe I wouldn't have to keep constantly save your ass."

"I guess." I mumbled. I didn't really appreciate being told what to do, even from someone like Meredith.

I gave her a quick hug and left the building.

Meredith is very nice, she's the only one who accepts my Canadianism, as I call it. Most every student here is either French or British. The British ones don't have that much of a problem with me. Then the adult guardians and most of the teachers are either French or German. They, like Mrs. Or-Ken, really don't like me. Well except my World History teacher, she's American, like Meredith, Jeffery, and Justin.

Justin.

A wave of warmth ran through me. Just thinking about him made me hot. His brown shaggy hair and tan body is so-

BRRRRRR!

The bell jolted me out of my thoughts. I have to get to my third period. Which is... Biology. So I basically have to treck back to the building I just came out of. Nice. Well Mr. Washington will be kind to me. I think he's German, you can barely health it when he speaks. He's like 90 years old and sent most of his adulthood in America where he learned English. Then ten years ago the school was built and he came here. Hasn't spoken a word in German since. Mr. Washington- or Mark- has white hair and white skin, he has green eyes and I think he practices in air. I'm not sure how wonderful that is..

"CANDACE!" I heard my name yelled with a British accent. I was instantly attacked and nearly brought to the snow by a great force.

"Skylar- can't breath." I gasped for air.

"Let her go."

Skylar instantly released me and air rushed into my lungs. I looked at the direction the voice came and was expecting to find a tea her. Instead I found a bright smile on Justin's face.

"Hey." He said and I once again found myself grasping for air. I offered him a simple smile.

"Did my mom send you to the office already?" Justin asked and I nodded. At least I think I did I was so lost n his eyes that I forgot about life.

"Come one. Let's go to our third period." Skylar said and started dragging me.

"Our?" I asked.

"Yeah. You, Niall, Louis, Justin, and myself share biology." Skylar explained.

"Great." I said and dared a glance at Justin. He was comfortably keeping up with Skylar's practically running speed with what seemed more as a light job. He had about four or five inches on me he that he made up with longer legs that were capable of covering more space.

Once other Louis and Niall were easily spotted. Louis high pitched voice was hard over everything. Probably gushing about his long time boyfriend Harold. Niall was staring at his biggest love, Liam Haynes. Who he could never actually be with. Guardians couldn't be with vampires. If we were ever in a battle, a guardian must protect his assigned vampire, not one he had feelings for. Also they were both guys. Which is generally prohibited. Female vampires needed a male to create offspring. So basically every guy had to make babies with females vampire. Only the lucky guardians could have babies. My family was lucky enough to have the offspring producing gene. But it could cut off anytime.

BRRRRRR!

"Take your seats." Mr. Washington ordered.

Skylar took her seat in front of me, sitting at her table with her boyfriend Lacey. Niall and Louis sat behind me. And surprisingly, Justin sat next to me. Wow. O.M.G. My chest tightened and I sat up straighter in my seat and crossed my arms and prayed to god that my face wasn't red.

~3~

Finally biology ended and I could get to lunch. Where I could see Ileayah. She will be my assigned vampire once we graduate.

"Candace." A sweet, angelic voice said as I entered the warm cafetorium.

"Ileayah." I breathed when I saw her.

Ileayah's bright red hair was pinned up high in a bun. Her silver eyes wen traced with black eyeliner. Her black tank top and white skinny jeans fit her very well. Half of her pants were covered by black boots that went up to her knees.

A sweet sensation filled my chest, one only she could give me, as we wrapped our arms around each other in a friendly hug. Sometimes we act romantic, but she's straight. I think I'm bisexual, but I've never had the experience with a women to know.

"I missed you." She said and pulled away. Her french accent was filled with happiness and warmth.

"I missed you too. I'm not used to being away from you for such a long time." I said. Which is true. We've been inseparable since kindergarten. I've basically watched her blossom into this beautiful, irresistible young women she is today. But she is a fucking super genius and has all advanced classes. So the only classes we have together are Gym, Vampiric History, and Drama. Which was her choice. Luckily she can't advance in those classes too. Then we'd be fucked.

"Come get food with me." Ileayah said with a warm, sensational smile.

"Not without saying hi to your best friend." Tony said and I turned around and smiled. Tony is a well built, Puerto Rican guy with tan skin and black shaggy hair with matching dark brown eyes.

" 'Ello ole chap." I said, using my best impression of a British person. Which, if I must say, is pretty good.

"Sup bitches?" Jeffery said, coming out of nowhere. Damn, I am a person attractor.

"We were leaving." Ileayah said and stormed off.

"You gonna see me to right baby?" Jeffery asked sarcastically. He looked me up and down before giving me a flirtacious smile. "What about yo, Candace, you gonna come over tonight?" I glanced at the area Ileayah left and couldn't spot her, so I looked back at Jeffery.

"Not tonight, but I'll have to take you up on that offer." I said before walking into the same direction Ileayah did.

"Nice ass by the way." Jeffery said as I walked off.

"What an ass." Ileayah continued to rant as we got food. Which for me was a simple salad. I'm a vegetarian so that was about all I got to eat.

"You seriously planned on having sex with him?" Ileayah asked once we were seated.

"Well if I find myself in that situation I'm certainly not saying no." I answered, it seemed like a reasonable answer.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ileayah almost screeched. Her voice went up like two octaves.

"Uh no." I said.

"Oh my god. He is such a man whore." Ileayah said and frustratingly hit the tale instead of me.

"Well I'm a whore. So?" I said and Ileayah left to the suckers room.

The suckers room is where vampires go to suck blood from people who willingly let them feed off their blood. She usually waited for me to get done and leave before she did it. But I guess she's upset. Is like she doesn't understand what a whore I am. Like how can you not? I really don't understand what her problem is with me having sex with Jeffery of all people. Whatever.

_This is gonna be a LONG day._ I thought and hit my head on the table


End file.
